


a poetry in violence

by nisiedraws



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Blood, Broken nose, M/M, Rash waistcoats, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisiedraws/pseuds/nisiedraws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prouvaire encounters Bahorel after a brawl, and is enchanted by his wounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a poetry in violence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [herman_the_moth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herman_the_moth/gifts).




End file.
